


Airplanes

by mr_kabbage



Category: Multi-Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, F/M, Marriage, Sadness, True Love, WAP, happiness, meetings, the husband is me, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_kabbage/pseuds/mr_kabbage
Summary: Shinobu x Venti crack ship fanfic for my friend Avie's birthday. I literally wrote this at 3am.
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu & Venti, Kochou Shinobu/Venti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Airplanes

It was a frigid evening in September, the chilly air nipping at anyone that didn’t wear a coat. Shinobu Kocho was a victim to this, trying to warm herself up as she strolled outside with a tear stained face. She had just ended her relationship with Mitsuri Kanroji. Why may you ask? 

Mitsuri had been rather unfaithful.. Shinobu had caught Mitsuri in the act of cheating with none other than Korekiyo Shinguji. The scene she walked in on, she would never forget..

“Mitsuri dear, I’m home-!” Shinobu chirped as she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She kept her sweet smile on her face as she walked into the living room, hoping to see the love of her life. Little did she know, there was someone else with said love…

“M..Mitsuri?” Shinobu starred in utter horror at the act happening in front of her. Mitsuri, and that god damned Korekiyo Shinguji were… commiting a war crime. They were holding hands.

“Oh my god, Shinobu! I can explain!” Mitsuri’s head shot towards Shinobu and swiftly took her hands out of Korekiyo’s. “Please, it’s not what it looks like!”

“Who the fuck is this?” Korekiyo abruptly exclaimed. “Sugar-tits, you never told me there was another chick!”

“Ahem- this ‘other chick’ is her GIRLFRIEND!” Shinobu angrily stated, tears started to roll down her cheek. She couldn’t believe this! How dare Mitsuri cheat on her like this, and with Korekiyo out of all people?

“Jeez, why did you lie to me? I thought you were single…” Korekiyo rolled his eyes at Mitsuri, getting up from the couch they were resting on. “This reminded me to stay faithful to my husband- I have a family you know, you dirty homewrecker!”

Korekiyo continued to grumble and swear under his breath as he stormed out of the apartment, leaving the two women alone.

“Mitsuri.. Why… WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME…!” Shinobu shouted at Mitsuri, her tears going from 20 MPH to 2000 MPH.

“Shinobu.. I’m going to be honest. Your WAP is… too wet! I’m gonna end up drowning soon! I need someone with a.. less wet WAP,” Mitsuri confessed, looking down at the ground in defeat.

“I…. That’s it, we’re done! If you can’t appreciate my WAP, then you don’t deserve me!” Just like Korekiyo, Shinobu stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. She ran off to a corner and cried.. and cried.. and cried……. her tears were endless. As the sun was slowly setting, she realized that she would be able to return home tonight. So, she decided to get up and walk to a park. Park benches were comfortable to sleep on, right?

All of that now brings us to the present. Shinobu continued her stroll to the park, and decided to rest on a lonesome hill as the stars started to show themselves in the now dark purple sky.

“Oh dear- it’s dark already? I guess I’m going to sleep here then..” Shinobu sighed to herself, looking up at the sky. Sadly, she suddenly remembered Mitsuri.. and couldn’t hold back the tears. To calm herself down, she decided to sing a quote that meant alot to her during her relationship with Mitsuri.

“..Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars?-” Before Shinobu could continue the ballad, she suddenly heard someone else’s high pitched voice..

“I could really use a wish right now.. wish right now.. wish right now…….” The voice sang. The voice sounded angelic, Shinobu thought. She had never heard anything like this.. she had to see who the mystery singer was!

Shinobu got up and rushed towards the voice as it continued to sing Airplanes by B.o.B. She had always thought she was the only person in all of Japan to know the song, but that thought was quickly debunked tonight. Shinobu continued to get more antsy as she ran.. but eventually, she was able to find the singer.

A very small, child-like man with dark ombre hair sat on the grass, playing a lyre as he finished up the song. As it concluded, the man slowly turned his head to Shinobu and smiled.

“Woah.. who is this hot piece of ass?” Shinobu thought as the man turned to her and got up. Blush started to quickly appear on her face as he got close.

“Why hello there! Who might you be? I’m Venti the bard, one of the best in all of Mondstadt!” The man introduced himself as Venti, bowing down to her in a childish manner.

“Mondstadt? Where is that? Is that in Japan-?” Shinobu thought out loud. He looked like a foreigner now that she had taken a look at Venti.

“Oh- well uh… heh, long story…” Venti nervously chuckled at himself as he scratched the back of his head. “So like, ha, funny story. I was at the tavern and drank like soo much wine, like 30 glasses! The bartender Diluc said this was enough and he kicked me out.. so I was left on the streets of Mondstadt. Me, in my drunken state, did some stupid stuff while exploring the late night streets, and then I woke up in this park!”

Shinobu blankly stared at him. “Are you sure you’re still not drunk?”

“No no no no, I’m sober! I’ve been here for a few days now!” Venti shook his hands in panic, trying to defend himself. “Actually, the grass is quite comfortable- I don’t mind being here!”

“Thouughhhh…” Venti started, “Why are you here? It’s like, 3 AM. Are you sure YOU’RE not the drunk one??”

“Oh heavens no!” Shinobu shouted, extremely flustered. “Well.. if I’m being honest, I just broke up with my girlfriend, and now I have no where to stay for the night..”

“Why would you do that???” Venti asked, completely unaware of the situation.

“Well… she…” Shinobu teared up again, her voice lowering. “I walked in on her cheating on me with some creepy mask bastard.. They were… they were holding hands!” She sobbed.

“WHATTTT!?!??! Who you DARE to cheat on someone as pretty as you??? They’re insane!”

Shinobu sniffed, “You.. you really think I’m pretty?”

“Erk-” Venti froze for a minute, realizing what he had just confessed. Although these two were quite literally strangers, the romantic connection they had already was insane…

“I mean… yeah! Who wouldn’t think you’re pretty! You probably have a super juicy WAP too! I love that the most about people!”

Shinobu’s face of anguish suddenly turned into a face of general surprise and happiness, “R-really? You love people with juicy WAP?” She took a moment to wipe her eyes. “My girlfriend broke up with me for that exact reason-! I’m so happy to have found someone that will appreciate me for who I am!”

Venti blushed, “Shinobu.. I..” She never even told him her name, but it didn’t matter. Venti knew that this was the perfect moment. “I.. I love you! I think we’re perfect for each other!” He suddenly got down on one knee and took out a half-eaten ring pop that was covered in lint from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

Shinobu gasped, “Oh my god, yes of course!” She squealed as Venti slid the sticky ring onto the wrong finger. How romantic.

“Let’s get married tomorrow!” Venti announced. “First, we need to get some sleep, ‘kay?”  
Shinobu nodded, “It sounds perfect, I love you Venti!”

“I love you too!”

The two of them collapsed onto the grass below, snuggling up against each other. To help them fall asleep and prepare for the big day, Venti decided to sing the song that got them together…  
“Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right noOooWWWwwwW-”

To be continued?


End file.
